


catch a falling star, never let it fade away

by angstlairde



Series: in a kinder galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars: Battlefront (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, It's So Sweet Its Disgusting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstlairde/pseuds/angstlairde
Summary: Iden wore her hair loose in public for the first time in years.....27. "I just want to show you off."





	catch a falling star, never let it fade away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ersatzash](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ersatzash).



> heeheeheeheeheehee

Iden wore her hair loose in public for the first time in years. She wore a loose, white top, borrowed from Shara Bey, wore white for the first time ever. Del combs his hair back, and wears unstained pants, but leaves his jacket, and he looks like her Del. It’s a breezy day on Naboo, and they get married on a whim.

Apparently, Luke’s status as a Jedi means he can officiate marriages. Iden is again very pleased Del is friends with a Jedi. But they don’t use rings - they don’t need rings. They know how they feel about each other, and that’s all that matters, but it’s nice to make it official.

“Let’s get married,” Iden had whispered that morning as they lay in bed and enjoyed the warm sunlight shining on them.

“Are you proposing,” he had asked with a shit-eating grin, and Iden thumped him in the arm.

“Not with that attitude,” she teased, then grew serious. “Well?”

Del had kissed her then, sliding a hand through her hair.

“Only if you wear your hair down,” he’d murmured against her mouth.

Leia had tried to buy Iden a dress, but she didn’t want any fuss.

They were married in ten minutes, and then Shriv surprised everyone by pulling out a bottle of champagne from Alderaan, which started a round of toasting. The last of the bottle went with Iden and Del.

In a burst of not uncommon benevolence, Lando rented them a very nice hotel room in the heart of Theed for the week.

They didn’t leave the room for the first two days.

* * *

Iden leaned against the railing of the balcony, and pulled the blanket around her tighter. The sun was starting to rise, dispelling the fog in the city. A soft breeze ruffled the curtains, and then Del padded out, still looking half-asleep. He shuffled up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing his nose against her shoulder.

“G'morning,” he mumbled, and Iden hummed, shifting until she was facing him. 

“We should go out today,” she suggested, sliding her arms around his bare torso. Del’s eyebrows creased together in confusion.

“But why would we do that?” He asked, voice gruff, pressing his lips to the skin of her shoulder bared by the blanket and it made Iden shiver.

“Because we’re married. I just want to show you off,” she replied, tipping her head back so he had more access. Her excuse was starting ti sound week, even to her own ears.

“But we could stay here another day,” Del suggested, sliding one hand under the layers of blanket around her. Iddn hummed, considering it.

“I dunno, Del. We can’t stay in all week.”

Del leveled her a look that made her insides go all molten and gooey.

“Iden,” was all he said, low and rough, and her plans for going out jumped off the balcony and plummeted to its death.

Iden gave a shrug.

“Alright.”

Del looked taken aback, and before he could recover, Iden hauled him in by his waistband for a searing kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit 1/28: a slight adjustment made, as pointed out by OphisPelia, Leia's very tiny and Iden wouldn't be able to wear any of her clothes haha *sheepish laugh* anyways all fixed now


End file.
